Together We Make a Family
by NeonDomino
Summary: A collection of one-shots and drabbles about Remus and Sirius raising Teddy together. Sirius imparts his knowledge of muggle technology on Teddy. It's a shame he's wrong.
1. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

* * *

"We can't do this," Remus whispered, letting go of Sirius' hands. He tried to ignore the hurt shining in his ex's eyes at his statement, and tried not to reach for Sirius. Instead, he crossed his arms across his body, trying to stop Sirius' hands from finding his again.

"Why not?" Sirius asked, stepping forward, trying to close the distance again. "I never stopped loving you - tell me, have you stopped loving me?" Grey eyes bored into his and Remus struggled to look away. He wasn't going to lie to Sirius, he was going to tell the truth.

He slowly shook his head. "That's not it at all," he began. "Even if you disappeared for twenty years, I'd still love you just as much, but there is something..."

"Have you moved on?" Sirius whispered. "Is that why... are you with someone else?" Sirius took a step back, causing Remus to almost reach for him, struggling to control himself.

"I was married, Sirius. I was married to Tonks."

Remus watched as emotions flickered across Sirius' face at the news. "My cousin," he muttered to himself. "The little boy I saw, his hair changed colour..."

"I'm a father," Remus continued. "I have a son, Sirius. Edward, or as we call him: Teddy."

"That doesn't matter," Sirius quickly told him. "I love you and I'm sure I'll love him too!" His words were desperate now, but Remus shook his head again.

"That's not it at all," he said. "I love you, but for the first time, I can't put you first. Teddy is now the most important person in my life, and I can't be with you because Teddy doesn't even know you."

"Can we be friends?" Sirius whispered.

Remus smiled. "Of course -"

"And whilst we're friends, I'll win your son over. If I can get him to like me - if he approves of me, would you give us another chance?" Sirius' smile was hopeful now, and Remus started to feel hope.

"Teddy isn't the easiest child to bond with," Remus began. "He's quite shy."

"Well, I'm not planning on going anywhere, so I'm sure he'll be won over by me," Sirius said. "So, what happens when I win him over?"

"Whatever you want," Remus replied, with a smile. "You know I want to be with you. If you can get my son to like you, I'm yours."

"What I want is marriage," Sirius said. "If I win your son over, there's no more waiting. No more taking things slow. I want to get married, Remus."

 **...oOo...**

Remus watched the pair as the weeks passed by. Sirius was more patient than Remus had ever seen him, content to just talk to the quiet boy who would pretend he was paying no attention to Sirius.

Remus noticed the slight changes though, even if Sirius didn't. He noticed how Teddy would place the jigsaws in the middle of the table when Sirius came over, rather than on his own side. He would quietly point to the board games, rather than choosing to play them when it was just him and his father.

He was slowly allowing Sirius to join in.

Remus felt hope spread through him. He missed Sirius so much - hating that Sirius was living back in the place he hated more than anything, but Sirius insisted that he was fine there - once they were married, he would be moving into the cottage after all.

Finally, four months after Sirius finally came back through the veil, the first warm day came around, and Sirius had followed Teddy out into the garden as Remus made sandwiches and a fruit salad for them.

Remus headed outside to call them in, and froze at the sound of Teddy giggling. He rounded to the side of the garden to find Teddy throwing a ball for an excitable Padfoot. The ball was barely going a few feet, but Padfoot was making a massive show of it by bounding around before collecting the ball. He was running circles around an excitable Teddy, before bringing the ball back.

Teddy was loving it.

"Daddy, look! Uncle Sirius is a dog," Teddy shouted, pointing at the dog that was rolling across the grass. Remus grinned in Padfoot's direction before turning back to his son.

"He's been one for a long time," he explained. "Ever since school."

Teddy's eyes widened. "Can I be a dog too?"

"When you're older," Remus said, guiding his son towards the back door. "Come on, lunch is ready."

That day had been a turning point in the relationship between his son and Sirius. Teddy was no longer shy, and would actively engage Sirius in his activities. When Sirius wasn't there, Teddy would constantly ask for him, and even drew pictures for Sirius.

Sirius had succeeded and managed to become an important part of Teddy's life, and Remus knew the feeling was mutual.

"Teddy," Remus asked, pulling the covers up to his son's chin and tucking them around him.

"Daddy?"

"I want to ask you something," Remus began. "How would you feel if Sirius... if he were to move in with us?"

"He'd be here all the time?" Teddy asked, trying to sit up in excitement. "Where would he stay?"

"With me," Remus said. "Would it upset you if me and Uncle Sirius were to get married?"

Teddy was lost in thought for a few minutes. "Would that make him like a mummy?" He finally asked, causing Remus to laugh.

"Not quite," Remus said. "Sometimes children can have two daddies. You have a mum. She may not be here with us anymore, but you'd never have a replacement. Sirius will be a second daddy."

"So... would I call him daddy too?"

"If you feel comfortable," Remus replied. "Or you could call him Uncle Sirius, Papa, Pops -"

"I'd like Uncle Sirius to be Pops," Teddy said, laying back down.

Remus smiled at his son. "Goodnight Teddy," he said, leaning in to kiss Teddy's forehead.

"Nuh-night daddy," Teddy replied.

 **...oOo...**

As soon as Sirius stepped through the floo, Remus poured them both a glass of butterbeer. Sirius dropped down onto the sofa next to him.

"So, movie?"

"Well, I wanted to talk to you first," Remus replied. "About you and Teddy."

"He's a great kid," Sirius said. "I think he's starting to warm up to me a little bit, what do you think?"

Remus nodded.

"I'd say a few more months perhaps, and he'll be accepting.

"Teddy thinks you're great," Remus said. "I spoke to him earlier, I asked him what he thought about us getting married."

Sirius sat up straight. "What did he say?" he asked, in a nervous voice.

"He likes the idea of having two daddies."

"Daddies?" Sirius whispered.

"Well, he wants you to be Pops," Remus said. "It'll avoid confusion... so, what do you think? Because if we were to get married, you'd be his step-father."

"No step about it," Sirius said. "We're getting married, and I want to sign the adoption forms to make him officially my son too."

"Really?" Remus asked.

Sirius nodded. "I love you, and I love Teddy," he said. "I can't wait to be a part of your family. How soon can we get married?"

"Technically you haven't even proposed yet," Remus said. "I want the whole deal. Down on one knee, fireworks, champagne, romantic music -"

"I can do that... though my original plan was to shag you, and then ask you."

Remus thought about it for a minute. "Yeah, I like that idea more," he replied. "Want to go into the bedroom and get engaged to me?"

Sirius smiled and led the way from the room.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Basically - Tonk's died in the war, Remus lived, and Sirius returned from the veil.**


	2. Chocolate Cake

**Written for: Every Wolf Deserves a Star. Prompts: Slippers (Word), Coffee Mug (Item), "Cake! Quick! We have a cranky kid at three o'clock sharp!" (Dialogue)**

 **Quidditch Pitch - Devoured**

 **Drabble Club - Photo Frame**

* * *

 **Chocolate Cake**

* * *

Remus rolled over in bed, his hand sliding across the mattress, searching for Sirius, only to find the bed was empty. He let out a groan, opening his eyes and looking around blearily before sitting up and listening. He couldn't hear Sirius in the en-suite, and realised that Sirius must already be out of bed.

Remus slipped out from under the covers, pushing his feet into some wolf-slippers that Teddy had bought him for the previous Christmas. He glanced down at the furry items and snorted to himself, before heading downstairs.

Remus found Sirius and Teddy in the kitchen getting breakfast ready. Teddy was carefully buttering the bread, standing on a stool to reach the counter, and Sirius was standing over the hob, cooking sausages.

He saw Remus come in and by the time Remus had taken a seat, a cup of tea was placed in front of him.  
"Happy birthday love," Sirius said, kissing his cheek before picking up his own coffee mug and talking a large gulp. He turned back to the frying pan. "You weren't supposed to be up yet - this totally spoilt breakfast in bed."

 **...oOo...**

Remus smiled as he opened the gift waiting for him. His smile widened as he took in a picture that Hermione had taken at the Valentine's Day party the previous month, of him, Sirius and Teddy all grinning happily at the camera.

"I love it," he declared, hugging them both before bringing the frame to the fireplace and setting it in the middle. "Did you decorate the photo frame yourself?"

Teddy nodded. "Me and Pops went out to the muggle shops and got stickers and stuff," he explained. "So, are we going to see Uncle Harry now?"

"Of course," Sirius replied. "We just wanted a nice family morning before heading over there for dinner."

 **...oOo...**

Remus laughed as the birthday song came to an end and fireworks lit up the room; courtesy of the Weasley twins. He pushed the knife into the large chocolate cake and began to cut it into slices.

Teddy was first in line, his mouth watering at the large bit his father put on a plate and handed to him. The rest of the plates were quickly passed out, with Remus taking the last piece.

He dug his spoon in and began to eat, watching the way his father quickly devoured his own piece.

He was so distracted, he hadn't expected the flash of light from another bout of fireworks, and he spun around, his elbow pushing against his plate, sending the plate and the contents falling to the floor.

He looked down at the cake in dismay, and tears filled his eyes.

"Cake! Quick! We have a cranky kid at three o'clock sharp!" Harry said, looking towards Remus. Remus looked at the empty cake tray and his own empty plate.

"Here you go, Teddy," Sirius said, placing his almost untouched cake in front of the boy. "Bit more careful with this bit, okay?"

Teddy smiled up at him and thanked him, before turning to the cake and eating it quickly, as though he was scared of losing that bit too, and Sirius met Remus' eyes.

Sirius winked at him, Remus' birthday wasn't over till midnight, and with the look Remus was giving him, he was going to have a more fulfilling treat than the chocolate cake once they were in bed.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Sorry I've not written much in the last few days. Check out mine and Screaming Faeries' joint account:** **NeonFaeries. There's a WolfStar on there! :)**


	3. Babysitting Teddy

Stratego: "There was a strange wailing sound coming from the next room… Oh. Right. The baby. CRAP, THE BABY!"

Drabble Club: Cup

Quidditch Pitch: Darkness

The Ultimate Battle Challenge

* * *

 **Babysitting Teddy**

* * *

There was a strange wailing sound coming from the next room… Oh. Right. The baby. CRAP, THE BABY! Sirius jumped out of the bed, running into the next room and flicking the light on.

This had the opposite effect of what he wanted. Sirius wanted Teddy to see him and feel happy and forget to cry. Instead, Teddy's eyes were subjected to a bright light and he was wailing even louder than he had been before.

Sirius flicked the light off again, cloaking the room in darkness. He quickly walked over to the bed and fathered Teddy into his arms, rocking the small boy back and forth.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, concerned and wishing Remus was there to help... but it was the full moon and the Tonks' had come down with a bug the night before.

Although Sirius was desperate to spent the full-moon with Remus, he couldn't say no when his ex (and future) boyfriend looked at him with beautiful amber eyes and asked him to look after Teddy.

Sirius couldn't say no. He would be able to prove that he was a responsible man, able to look after Teddy whenever Remus needed to. That's what Remus needed.

One day, Teddy would be his son too - well, his step-son, but still a child with Black blood and Lupin blood and that was as close to having a son of his own as he was ever going to get.

"Teddy," he tried a second time."Do you want to tell me what's wrong or what hurts, and I'll see if I can make it better?"

The wailing calmed slightly and Teddy scrambled out of Sirius' arms, pointing to his stomach.

"Uh. Do you need to go to the toilet?" Sirius asked, glancing down at Teddy's nappy. Teddy shook his head.

"Sore," he whispered, his large amber eyes on Sirius and his finger poking against his stomach. "Hurts!"

Sirius scooped Teddy up and brought him out of the room, intent of finding a book on potions to see which ones were suitable for children. It was too late to be flooing anyone that this time, though he was tempted to floo Madam Pomfrey at Hogwarts.

"Grandmother gives me hot-chocolate," Teddy stated. "For when it's sore."

Sirius nodded. Chocolate was safer than potions after all. He settled Teddy on the sofa, the lights turned down low, and he quickly made them both a hot drink.

Teddy sipped his, looking calmer and happier by the time his cup was empty. Sirius put it in the kitchen and brought the little boy back upstairs, putting him to bed.

He sat on the floor next to Teddy's bed, holding the boy's hand as he drifted off to sleep, an iron grip on Sirius' fingers. Once it was safe, Sirius slid his hand out of Teddy's, and he left the room and headed back into Remus' one, his arms wrapping tightly around Remus' pillow as he listened carefully just in case Teddy needed him again.

...oOo...

"How did you get on?" Remus asked, moving slowly around the kitchen, making himself a cup of tea.

"He was good, woke up a bit upset, but I got him back to sleep," Sirius said. He chose not to mention how he hadn't gone back to sleep after that, just in case Teddy was hurt, but Remus' smile told Sirius that Remus had guessed that much.

The bags under his eyes were a giveaway.

Remus nodded. "Nightmare?"

Sirius shook his head. "Stomach ache, though it disappeared quickly. I think it was mostly upset from waking up," Sirius said. "Not that I really know, you're the father, so you must know better than I do."

Remus shook his head. "I've never heard him complain about stomach aches before," he said, sitting down at the table and sipping the hot tea.

Sirius opened his mouth, but closed it again. Teddy got stomach pains when he stayed at Andromeda's, and the previous night and they all had one thing in common.

The full moon.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	4. Father's Day

**Written for:**

 **Camp Hogwarts - Pottery: Write about the Next-Gen making something for their parents.**

 **All About You Challenge - Write about someone creative**

 **Game of Life - White, Blank Page**

 **Drabble Club - Word: awe**

 **Quidditch Pitch - Word: silver**

* * *

 **Father's Day**

* * *

Teddy looked over the materials in front of him. He shuffled through the card, briefly pausing at a white one before continuing on. Teddy settled on a black piece and putting it in the empty space in front of him.

Teddy stared at the blank page for a long time, trying to work out what he wanted to do with it. Finally he reached for the pot of glue, pulling the lid off (his father had loosened it earlier) and setting the lid aside. He grabbed a glue stick and dipped it into the glue.

The boy spread the glue over the card, trying to cover every inch as best as he could, and he picked up the pot of glitter, turning the lid to the silver. He started shaking the silver over the card, before closing the lid again and smiling.

It already looked great. He just hoped his dad liked it.

His eyes moved across the table, over the stickers, gems, various buttons and coloured shapes. He reached into the bowl, his fingers pushing shapes aside until he found some stars. He withdrew them and peeled the backing off, sticking the stars across the top of the card in a line.

His eyes moved again, before he decided to pull out his chalks. Grabbing a light blue one, he touched it to the front of the card.

Before pulling it away again. He didn't know what to write on the front.

He considered writing dad, but his eyes fell on a card at the other end of the table, drying. That one already said dad, and it would get really confusing if this one did too.

Even if he wanted to put dad instead of Sirius.

The boy sat deep in thought for a few minutes, trying to figure out what to do. He could only think of Father, but that sounded so severe. He had heard Sirius talk about his own father, and he hadn't sounded nice. He didn't like the way Sirius said that word, and Teddy didn't want to use a word that Sirius didn't like.

Suddenly it hit him and Teddy smiled to himself, bringing the chalk back to the paper and writing over the glitter.

 _'Pops'._

 **...oOo...**

Remus took the envelope that Teddy was offering to him. He smiled as he opened it, putting out a green card.

"It's lovely," Remus said, studying the front. "Thank you."

"Those are supposed to be moons," Teddy said, pointing to the row of circles across the top. "And that's our family."

Remus studied the front, his eyebrows raising slightly at the three characters Teddy had drawn. Usually the pictures had two people; not that Remus was going to push for more. Sirius hadn't been in their lives for that long. Less than a year in fact.

Just taking it slowly until Teddy got used to Sirius being part of the family. But maybe Sirius being on the card showed that Teddy was seeing Sirius as family and maybe Remus could start including Sirius more?

"I love it," he said, opening the card up and reading the messy writing.

 _"To Dad. Happy Father's Day. Love from Teddy. xx"_

It didn't matter to Remus that a couple of letters had clearly been misspelt, with the correct letter redrawn over them. It was a wonderful card.

He put the card on the side and turned around to see Teddy holding another envelope. Sirius' gaze moved to it, before he looked at Remus expectantly.

"You've made two?" Remus asked, moving closer.

"It's..." he bit his lip before holding it out towards Sirius.

There was a pregnant pause before Sirius reached for the card, taking it out of Teddy's hand.

"For me?" came the hopeful words, and Teddy nodded.

Remus and Teddy watched as Sirius carefully opened the envelope, before carefully pulling out the card. His eyes moved quickly across it, taking in the similar picture to Remus' card, the glitter and the stars, before falling on the word written across it.

"Pops," Sirius said, his voice not hiding his awe and a wide smile taking place on his lips. Forgetting his shock at receiving a card, he opened it, his eyes moving over the words inside. Exactly the same as Remus', but with 'Pops' instead if 'Dad'.

"I love it," he finally whispered, setting it aside and turning his attention to Teddy. "So, I'm Pops?"

Teddy nodded shyly, and Sirius quickly got up, pulling the small boy into a hug, before proudly putting his card up next to Remus'.

Remus looked between Sirius and Teddy. "Let's go out to lunch," he suggested. He had been trying to save money with Sirius, but this day needed to be celebrated. "Should we show Sirius that place that we go to when we've been shopping in London?"

Teddy eagerly nodded, his hair rapidly turning blue in excitement. "They do the best chocolate cake," he told Sirius.

"Go get a jacket and put your shoes on, and we'll get going," Remus said. They watched the boy leave the room and Sirius wrapped his arms around Remus.

"He sees me as family," Sirius told Remus as though Remus hadn't been in the room.

"He sees you as a second father," Remus replied softly.

"That's brilliant," Sirius said. "You know I've thought of him as my son for so long, him seeing me as his Pops... well, I didn't expect it to happen so soon. I can't tell you how happy this has made me."

"I have an idea," Remus whispered, referring to his own joy at the words on the card, knowing that this was Teddy showing that he was accepting Sirius as part of his life.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	5. Caught Red Handed

Game of Life - Prompts: Bridge and cell-phone.

Stratego - Prompt: Teddy Lupin

* * *

 **Caught Red-Handed**

* * *

Teddy looked around carefully before he pushed the door of the shop open. He had gotten rid of the trademark blue locks he was known for, choosing a bland brown colour instead. He kept his head down as he walked through the store, not wanting to catch anyone's eye.

He had been very careful. He hadn't chosen one of the places that were known, instead he had headed to the other side of Diagon Alley, over the bridge and down one of the side-streets.

He approached the selection of dvds, his eyes moving across them, searching for something, anything that looked interesting.

His gaze moved to the magazines, and he reached his hand out, spotting something that looked interesting. His fingers closed around one.

"Teddy?"

Teddy jumped away from the magazines like they had burnt him, and spun around to see Sirius standing, an armful of stuff, grinning at Teddy.

"Pops," he exclaimed.

"What are you doing in here?" Sirius asked, raising an eyebrow. "Your dad won't be pleased."

"I... I could ask you the same thing," Teddy replied, folding his arms. His eyes moved down to the items. A magazine sat on top, and Teddy paled at the name.

"Really Pops?" he asked in disbelief. "Werewolf porn? Dad is only away for three nights."

Sirius' mouth opened and closed again. He quickly shifted the items from view, frowning at Teddy.

"Yeah, maybe we should keep this between us," Sirius said. "I'm... I'll be outside." He turned and walked to the counter, quickly paying before heading outside.

Teddy turned back, reaching for the magazine. It had a wizard on the front that looked like the gorgeous Bill Weasley - how could he pass it up?

Another glance to make sure that Sirius had left, before he purchased the magazine, rolling it up and slipping it into his jacket before heading outside.

Sirius was smoking a cigarette as he leaned against his bike. His mobile phone was to his ear, and he held up a finger to Teddy. "Yeah," he said. "We've just been out for a drive," he said. "We're on our way home now. Yeah, I'll tell him. Okay, love you too. Bye."

He hung up the call, and put the phone into his pocket, before producing a second helmet for Teddy.

"Now," Sirius said, as Teddy pulled the helmet over his head. "Let's go home and pretend that neither of us were here!"


	6. Sock-Monkey

**Written for**

 **Take a prompt, leave a prompt: Sock-Monkey**

 **Quidditch Pitch: Carmine**

 **Drabble Club: Singing**

* * *

 **Sock-Monkeys**

* * *

Sirius dropped down onto the sofa next to Remus and placed a large bowl of popcorn in his lap. Remus reached into the bowl, and attempted to take a couple of pieces.

Sirius slapped his hand away quickly. "It hasn't started yet," he said, gesturing to the corner or the room where the table had been turned on it's side, and a shuffling sound coming from behind it. "We can't eat popcorn until the show starts."

"Do you need any help there, Teddy?" Remus asked, leaning up in his seat, trying to get a better look over the table. Teddy quickly popped up, looking between them, his gaze finally settling on Sirius.

"I need Pops," he demanded. "He's really strong and he can put the top on!"

Remus leaned back again, slightly miffed that his son had declared that Sirius was stronger than him. He glared at Sirius, wondering if Sirius had actually told his son that he was the stronger man, or if Teddy assumed it because of Sirius' constant showing off.

His glare followed Sirius, as the other man stood up from the sofa, setting the bowl of popcorn down on the side, and swaggered across the room. He threw a wink over his shoulder at Remus, before he reached for the large decorated box next to the table, lifting it up and placing it carefully on top. Pulling out his wand, he began use temporary-sticking charms to attach the box to the edge of the table and the table legs on which it rested.

He glanced inside the cut out front of the box, before turning around and heading back to his seat. Seconds later, Teddy appeared in the cut out front.

"Are you ready for the show?" he asked, eager to get started. He looked between the two men, waiting impatiently for one of them to answer him.

"What kind of show is it?" Remus asked.

"Pops showed me how to make these awesome toys," Teddy said, disappearing again. "So that's what I'm using. They're better than normal puppets!"

A few seconds passed by, before a neon green and black striped monkey in a carefully made jacket appeared. Remus held back a laugh at the black string on the monkey's head.

"Hi, I'm Sirius," came a gruff voice from under the box. The monkey was wiggled around to indicate that it was talking.

"Good impression," Sirius murmured, with a grin at Remus. They looked back at the show, just to see another monkey quickly appear. Remus' eyes widened at the sight of the carmine and black striped monkey in the floral cardigan. "I'm Remus," Teddy said, making the monkey wiggle around slightly as it spoke.

Remus' mouth dropped at the cardigan. "I do not have floral cardigans," he said. "You did this, didn't you?" He narrowed his eyes at Sirius.

"Shhhh, no talking through the show," Sirius said, grabbing the popcorn and putting it on his lap, and wrapping his arm around Remus' shoulders.

The two monkeys disappeared, and the pair waited patiently.

"And this," Teddy began, making another monkey appear. "This is Darth Vader, their mortal enemy."

"This is going to be an amazing show," Sirius said, dipping his hand into the popcorn, and leaning his head against Remus'. "Just wait until he gets to the singing."

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	7. Mysteriously Disappearing Cookies

**Written for:**

 **Take a prompt, leave a prompt: (task) all the cookies have mysteriously disappeared**

* * *

 **The Case of the Mysteriously Disappearing Cookies**

* * *

Sirius opened the kitchen cupboard and looked inside. It had been a very long and stressful day, and he had been dreaming about the cookies he had bought the day before for hours now.

But as his eyes moved through the contents of the cupboard, he realised that the cupboard was empty of his cookies.

Wondering if he put them elsewhere, he began to check inside the other cupboards, growing more and more frustrated as he searched. Finally he left the kitchen and headed into the living room.

"Moonpie, my cookies are..." he trailed off to see the opened packet of cookies sitting on the sofa between two amber eyed Lupins, as they stared at him guiltily, half eaten cookies in their hands.

There was a long silence, and Sirius looked between Teddy, Remus and the cookie packet with his eyebrows raised.

"We saved you one," Remus finally said, holding up an almost empty packet, with Teddy staring longingly at it.

Sirius reached for the packet and looked inside. Remus was right about there being a single cookie. He sighed, before reaching into the bag and pulling it out, giving it straight to teddy.

He should have known better than to buy chocolate-chip cookies.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	8. Climbing Trees

Written for: Take a Prompt, Leave a Prompt - (object) empty toilet-roll

Drabble Club: Sun

* * *

 **Climbing Trees**

* * *

Remus looked at the roll of toilet paper in the bathroom. It was clear that it had been unwound, and the empty roll taken away before the paper was carefully wound up again.

He sighed to himself. He had _told_ Teddy that he had to wait for things to be finished two weeks ago after Teddy ate six yoghurts from the fridge just so he could use the pots for the new paints Sirius had purchased.

He walked out of the bathroom again, heading to the garden where he had seen Sirius carrying Teddy's art supplies out, and he opened the door, stepping out.

"Teddy?" He called, looking around. He couldn't see the boy, but wasn't worried. The wards hadn't been activated, and Sirius usually stayed outside with him. He listened carefully, but heard nothing. He smiled, heading further our amongst the trees, breathing deeply and knowing the pair were close-by.

He looked up, hearing a giggle, and spotted the pair in the tree above, both with a pair of binoculars made from the empty toilet paper rolls.

He couldn't bring himself to tell Teddy off for not listening to him, seeing the boy having so much fun with Sirius. Sirius' binoculars hanging from a string around his neck and Remus laughed at the excessive use of coloured feathers Sirius had used for his own pair.

Sirius looked so happy and carefree and it was a wonderful look on him after Azkaban that Remus wasn't ready to spoil their fun. Plus, Teddy was still getting used to Sirius being around and he was so glad that they were bonding. It was wonderful seeing them playing together, and hopefully it was a sign that one day, Sirius would be able to move in with him.

That day seemed to be drawing closer now that Teddy had gotten in the habit of asking when Uncle Sirius would be coming to visit him - it shouldn't surprise him either, Sirius had always been a big kid after all.

"Daddy," Teddy said eagerly, leaning forward and looking at Remus through his pair, the sun shining on the blue glitter and feathers that had been stuck to it., Sirius holding him tightly so he wouldn't fall. "I made you some too."

Remus chuckled, heading back to the table where a pair of bright green glittery fake binoculars sat. He recognised Sirius' writing as he examined the name painted in black cursive on the side of them.

He headed inside to change into something that was suitable for climbing trees.

* * *

 **426 words**


	9. Playing Games

**Written for Game Of Life: Prompt - Debt**

* * *

 **Playing Games**

* * *

"You owe me five hundred pounds," Teddy declared, a wide smile on his face.

"Hey, that's not fair," Sirius replied. He held up the sole pink note. "That's all I have."

"Actually, you owe Teddy £750," Remus said. "But we agreed to not let you get into debt."

Sirius eyes narrowed. "You're siding against me," he muttered, giving Remus a dark look. He sullenly handed the money to Teddy, who carefully placed it on the stack of pink notes in his collection.

Remus picked up the dice and rolled them across the table. He slid the top-hat across the board (Sirius always insisted on being the dog, and Teddy claimed the race-car). He sighed in relied that he had managed to miss Teddy's green collection, and passed the dice to Teddy, who threw them hard.

After they bounced off the side of the box, Teddy began counting out the eight spaces. His smile faded as he landed on the yellow set.

Sirius grinned, holding the card up. "Now," he began, making a big show of checking the amount. "Let's see how much you owe me."

Remus sighed. It was like that every time one of them had to pay the other money. Why couldn't they just make it simple?

He watched the reluctant exchange of money, and they carried on for a few more goes, Sirius managing to stay out of debt. Mostly because Teddy had landed on his properties three times in a row, Remus had been lucky to just land on his own.

"We should start dinner soon," Remus suggested, passing the dice to Sirius. "We can continue this afterwards?"

Sirius nodded, shaking the dice in his hands. "One more go each, and then we'll start," he decided. He tossed the dice, moving the little metal dog over to the Chance square.

"Maybe I've won another beauty pageant and you all have to give me money," Sirius mused, picking up the top card and flipping it over. His eyes widened at the sight of it, before he looked between Remus and Teddy.

"No," he shouted, throwing the 'Chance' card down onto the floor. "I'm going to prison. Wasn't twelve years enough?"

Remus lay back on the floor. He knew this was going to take a while.

"Twelve years," Sirius continued dramatically as Teddy giggled.

There was never a chance of a short game in their house, but he loved it really.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	10. Holding Hands

Written for:

Game of Life - picnic, shade, and ball

Quidditch Pitch - Playground

* * *

Also - a reminder that this is a drabble/one-shot collection. They are stories relating to Remus becoming a father and Sirius returning from the veil.

Some are set before Remus and Sirius got back together.

* * *

 **Holding Hands**

* * *

Sirius laid the blanket out carefully in the shade under the tree. He wasn't sure if this counted as a date or not, considering they were taking Teddy on a picnic.

But it was a picnic where both him and Remus were in attendance, and Sirius kept thinking back to the times in Hogwarts when Sirius would sweet-talk the house-elves to give him a basket of food (mostly chocolate) and he'd take Remus on a romantic picnic.

The fact that Remus suggested the picnic must mean something. No matter how small the meaning, Sirius would be happy that Remus was seeing him in 'that' light.

Not that he didn't, but with Teddy, and Sirius coming out of the veil not even a whole year ago - things were slow. But this time, Sirius could be patient. He saw his Remus and a boy that could be both of their son.

This was his family, and he would be ready and willing when Remus was ready to let him move in... but for now, it was a picnic.

Teddy toddled around, attempting to kick a foam ball, falling over instead. His vivid black hair faded to a dull brown and his breath hitched as his lip trembled. He looked between Remus and Sirius, tears brimming in his eyes.

"It's okay, Teddy," Remus began, scooping the boy up in his arms. Sirius turned back to the picnic, and began spreading things out on the blanket.

A few charms to keep bugs away and they were all set. He motioned to Remus, and Remus sat down next to him, placing Teddy down.

Teddy turned to the innocent yellow ball. "Naughty ball," he screeched, heading over to the ball and leaning down to smack it. The ball rolled away, causing another wave of upset from Teddy.

Remus sighed and went over to collect him.

He loved watching Remus in 'father' mode. It still surprised him to see his ex-partner so grown up. Professor, father. But he knew it was still his Remus underneath all the responsibilities.

"What are you smiling about?" Remus asked, curiously.

Sirius shook his head. "I was just thinking that you're so responsible now."

Remus' lip twitched. "I was a prefect in school," he reminded him.

"Of course, how could I forget?" Sirius joked. He had loved the times they had spent in the prefects bathroom after all. That giant bath was amazing... plus it gave them privacy from James and Peter.

Remus shot him an amused smile, seeming to know exactly where Sirius' thoughts had headed, and turned to fill up his son's plate with a couple of sandwiches, a scoop of pasta and a chocolate biscuit.

Teddy grabbed the biscuit, shoving the whole lot into his mouth in one go, and Sirius stared at him wondering how he had managed that seemingly impossible feat.

...oOo...

The food disappeared quickly as Sirius suspected it would - there was a lot of chocolate based snacks after all - and tidied the rubbish away. Teddy had forgiven the football for tripping him up and was trying to kick it again - though a little bit more carefully than before.

"Look," Teddy cried, every time Sirius looked away, and Sirius quickly got the hint. He sat down facing Teddy, watching him.

He was aware when Remus returned from the bin and took a seat next to him, Remus' hand finding his and holding tightly.

It may just be holding hands, but Sirius saw it as the start to Remus letting him back in.

...oOo...

Teddy soon tired of the ball, and the remains of the picnic were cleared up. Sirius looked around before shrinking the basket.

On the way out of the park, they saw a playground and Teddy looked up at his father with a look Sirius was all too familiar with.

"He looks like your son," Remus stated. "Go on in, Teddy."

With a joyful shout, Teddy toddled into the playground.

"Maybe one day, he will be," Sirius said, hoping he hadn't pushed his luck with the comment, and was relieved when Remus smiled at him.

He looked into the park at Teddy, who was climbing the baby slide and smiled. He felt a hand take his for the second time that day, and his smile widened.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	11. The Unicorn Next Door

Written for:

Camp Hogwarts - Scavenger hunt- Write about the hunt for certain magical objects/creatures

Game of Life - wave, bucket, and wet

Quidditch Pitch - Abundant

Drabble Club - Unicorn

Blame Rayniekinnz for the start of Unicorn!Sirius. It's scary how easy it is to picture Sirius as a Unicorn!

* * *

 **The Unicorn Next Door**

* * *

Teddy waited for his dad to unlock the back-door, tapping his hands against the glass impatiently.

He had been good. He had eaten all his lunch like they had discussed. He had put his plate on the counter next to the sink, and his empty juice-cup.

He had tidied up the train tracks and his soft toys into the toy boxes.

He _deserved_ to go and play in the garden.

He was almost shaking in excitement as his father brought the key over and turned it in the lock.

Teddy grabbed his bucket and headed outside, smiling at his dad as he rushed to settle in the grass. He knew his dad would be watching carefully the whole time he was out there.

He also knew if he saw anyone in the distance at all, he wasn't allowed to approach them no matter what. He had to run inside to his dad.

He took the magnifying glass out of the bucket and began to search for magical creatures. His father had said that some were drawn towards other forms of magic, and they were magic too after all.

He began his hunt around the toadstool by the tree. That's where the faeries would be. He pulled his notebook out and a pencil and hung the camera around his neck as he checked for any sign that the Faeries had arrived overnight.

He began his search for a fairy ring, before searching the long grass, which was still slightly wet from the rain.

No faeries.

He consulted his notebook. The next on the list were Gnomes. He had heard people in Diagon Alley complain lots of times about the Gnomes in their gardens, so knew it could happen.

He began his search in the longer grass, crawling slowly so he wouldn't scare them away. "Here Gnomes," he called, hoping they would listen.

He was disappointed when nothing appeared.

He consulted his list again and frowned. Thestrals were next. He took his spare sandwich and opened it, laying it out on the grass so that the ham was on show, and backed away into the grass.

That was when he saw it - a beautiful purple Unicorn. He felt calmness wash over him at the sight of him, and stared in wonder as the wind blew through the black mane. He rushed towards it, but it sauntered away.

Though it winked at him as it did.

...oOo...

Teddy was in the garden the next day sulking. His father had been amused at the thought of a purple Unicorn and had acted like Teddy had _imagined_ it!

How could he think that? If Teddy had been a stupid grown up, his dad would have believed him. He had drawn his dad a picture and everything!

His gaze fell on the cottage a very short distance away and at a van outside. A man was taking boxes out of the van and Teddy ran inside. "There's a man," he declared.

Remus quickly came out to look, his gaze fixed on the man.

"Looks like we'll be sharing the garden now," Remus stated. "Stay away from him until we know he's a nice man."

Teddy nodded. His dad talked to him about strangers constantly. He knew to be careful.

The man looked over at them, sensing their presence and his head tilted. He winked in their direction and flicked his hair.

His long black hair. He set the box down and walked over.

"Hi, I'm Sirius Black," he said, walking up to Remus.

Remus smiled softly. "Remus Lupin," he replied. "And my son, Teddy."

Teddy looked at the man who was smiling at him and his father. He looked at the black hair and the purple nail varnish.

The grey eyes.

"It's him," Teddy blurted out. "He's the Unicorn I saw yesterday."

Remus chuckled, and the man - Sirius looked down at him and winked. Teddy knew it was the Unicorn and Unicorns are special.

"I wanted it to be a Unicorn because Unicorns can make my Daddy better," Teddy explained. "They can cure Werewolfitis."

"Teddy," Remus snapped, in a scolding tone, he had warned his son about revealing he was a Werewolf. Teddy watched as his father turned to the man with an apologetic look. "I assure you I'm not violent or anything else they say about -"

"It's fine," Sirius said, putting his hands up to silence Remus. "I don't judge people by their conditions, just by the person that they are. I have a good feeling about you."

Teddy watched the conversation as his father relaxed. "Well, it was nice to meet you, Mr Black." He held out his hand. Sirius Black took it, blushing slightly. "You too, Mr Lupin... but you can call me Sirius."

Remus nodded. "Remus," he replied. "If you ever need anything..."

"I'll be sure to let you know. I've been informed that there is an abundant amount of Gnomes in my garden, I may need advice on what to do with them... maybe we could have a coffee together sometime?" Sirius asked, uncertainly.

"I'd love that," Remus replied. Sirius grinned and walked away.

"Was he asking me to coffee as new neighbours, or on a date?" Remus said, once Sirius was out of hearing distance.

"Cool," Teddy exclaimed. "Your new boyfriend is a Unicorn!"

Sirius the Unicorn man turned and waved at them and Teddy waved back eagerly.

"He was purple," Teddy muttered at his father's lack of reply.

Remus chuckled and turned to head inside. Sirius headed over to the cottage facing, and Teddy could see his black hair blowing in the wind, just like a Unicorn's mane.

Maybe they would fall in love and get married? Having a Unicorn for a father sounded awesome... plus the Unicorn-man could heal his dad from his Werewolfitis.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	12. The Change of Plans

**The Change of Plans**

* * *

The hallway was quiet as Sirius walked up it, counting four doors before he stopped. He brought his hand up, knocking firmly on the brown door.

It was a long time coming, but it was finally happening. He had finally asked his next door neighbour (and friend) of a year on a date. The man had accepted quickly, without the slightest trace of hesitance. Sirius adored the blush that had appeared on Remus' cheeks as he fiddled with his cardigan sleeves as he asked when Sirius had in mind.

Sirius had told him to dress in his usual clothes - his adorable cardigans of course - and to be ready at seven on Friday evening, knowing that Remus would want to take his son trick-or-treating on Saturday... an event that Teddy had invited him to already - though Sirius wasn't sure exactly how he was going to dress like a Cyberman.

Whatever that was!

He had a feeling that Remus' Doctor Who outfit and Teddy's Dalek outfit would be a lot easier to manage.

His was ordered from some website. What was so special about a robot anyway? Why couldn't he just wear a scary mask?

A minute after knocking, Sirius heard some rustling from behind the door, before the lock clicked back and the door opened. He leaned against the frame, smiling widely. "You ready?"

He knew the answer by the apologetic look that crossed Remus' face. "Come in," Remus said, moving aside and allowing Sirius to pass him. Sirius strode through to the living room and waited for Remus.

"Teddy isn't well, and I didn't want to just leave him," Remus began. "He can get really clingy to me when he's ill and if he stays with his nan, he tends to get upset at being apart. I'm really sorry."

"Where's the little guy?" Sirius asked.

"I've just got him down to sleep now," Remus said. "Chances are he'll wake up in an hour or so though."

Sirius nodded. "Well, we could reschedule..." he began. "Unless you want some help here?"

"Help?"

Sirius nodded. "Well, Teddy will be asleep most of the time, right? We could watch a movie and get a takeaway?"

"Are you sure? I mean, I might not be the best company."

Sirius smiled and closed the distance between them. "I asked you out knowing you were a single father," he said. "I understand that means if we work out, I'll come in second to your son, and I'm totally fine with that. I like you, and Teddy's a great kid. I'm not going to rush off just because he's sick... unless you don't want me here?"

"I do! I do want you here," Remus said, with a soft smile. "It's just the common cold, nothing major - though he's acting like it's worse. I think he loves the extra attention he gets, to be honest."

"Brilliant," Sirius replied with a chuckle. "How about you check on Teddy and make sure he's alright, and I'll pour us a couple of drinks?"

Remus nodded, and Sirius headed into the kitchen, opening the fridge and spotting a large bottle of lemonade. He had been hoping to wine and dine Remus that night and have wine... but for now, lemonade would do fine. With or without alcohol, it was a special evening - it was their first date.

He pulled the large bottle out, reaching into the cupboard and withdrawing two mugs - Remus liked to use a mug for his drinks, rather than a glass. He set the #1 DAD cup on the side, and one with a picture of Buzz Lightyear (even though he thought Woody was a better toy!) for himself.

He brought the drinks through, setting them down on the coasters on the table, and shrugged his jacket off, placing it in the hallway on an empty hook. He slipped his shoes off, lining them up by the door and headed back in to find Remus coming into the room from the other door.

"He's fast asleep and his temperature has gone down slightly," Remus said. "But he'll need medicine in an hour, so I might have to wake him, unless he wakes himself."

Sirius nodded his head. "Is there anything I can help with? Have you got enough food or anything? Because I can imagine you won't want to drag him out if you need bread or milk?"

"I'm fine," Remus said, his smile stretching. "Now, is there anything in particular you want to eat?"

"I'm good with anything," Sirius said. "I'll leave it up to you."

"Pizza?" Remus asked.

"Pizza sounds perfect," Sirius said, pulling out his phone. "Do you have a menu?"

...oOo...

The pizza arrived forty-five minutes later, part way into Grease (Remus' movie choice), and the box was quickly put on the coffee table next to them, as the pair curled up on the sofa to watch the film. Sirius watched in amusement as Remus devoured the chicken wings - he had ordered them for himself, but he couldn't bring himself to tell Remus that. Instead he picked at the peppers on his piece of pizza, popping each pepper into his mouth, enjoying the taste, before eating the pizza itself.

Finally the movie came to an end, and Remus disappeared to check on Teddy and give him some medicine, as Sirius tidied the food away. Once Remus was back in, Sirius gestured to the pumpkin.

"You've not carved it yet!"

Remus shrugged. "I haven't really had the chance. I was going to do it tonight, but then you showed up."

"So... how about I help you? There are two pumpkins after all..."

Remus smiled and nodded. "Sure, but I want professional looking pumpkins. You think you can manage?"

"Love, you underestimate my skills," Sirius replied, confidently. "Now, should we start scooping?"

...oOo...

Sirius was glad that he had worn a short sleeve t-shirt as he began to scoop the horrible insides of the pumpkin out, dumping them into a doubled up carrier bag. He snuck glances at Remus as he worked, before realising Remus was finishing his quicker than Sirius.

It didn't take Sirius long to carve out Jack Skellington's face onto his pumpkin. He grabbed one of the candlesticks from the floor, placing one inside the pumpkin before moving aside to proudly show off to Remus.

His eyebrows raised at the skull Remus was carving with what appeared to be flames surrounding it. "Impressive," he said.

Remus looked up at Sirius, before looking at the pumpkin. "You too," he said, putting down his knife and lifting the pumpkin up. "Let's set these on the windowsill."

The pair lifted their pumpkins and placed them up on the windowsill, facing outwards, before closing the curtains again. "Any idea what you want to do now?" Remus asked.

Sirius shook his head. "Maybe another film?" he suggested.

"Daddy?" came a soft voice from the door, as the sound of something falling to the floor made them jump. The pair spun around to find Teddy standing by the sofa, a few candlesticks on the floor where he had knocked them in his attempt to get on the sofa. He looked at the pair with half-closed eyes.

"You pick something, I'll go and settle Teddy," Remus said, picking Teddy up and letting the boy cuddle into him. He left the room, heading into the bedroom, and Sirius walked over to the DVD collection and began looking. He didn't really care what they watched, as long as he could wrap his arms around Remus and maybe get a few kisses in. He glanced at The Lord of the Rings and remembered Remus mentioning how it was a favourite.

He pulled the first one out of the case and pushed it into the DVD player.

Remus returned just as the movie was starting and took a seat close to Sirius.

As the movie began, Sirius found himself watching Remus instead. He allowed an arm to slip around Remus' shoulders, pulling Remus closer, and Remus moved so he was pressed into the side of Sirius. Sirius had entertained himself with thoughts of how far they would get on their date - the year of getting to know each other, the flirting the attraction between them... Sirius had thought something would have happened on the date.

But he liked this too - just curled up with Remus in his arms. There was time for the other stuff later, because Sirius was determined that this would not be the only date. He felt like he belonged here, with Remus.

...oOo...

"I had a great time," Remus said, closing his front door slightly behind him and standing in the hall, facing Sirius.

"Me too," Sirius replied, a soft smile on his lips.

"Sorry about cancelling our plans -"

"Like I said, it's fine," Sirius interrupted. "Your son needed you, and dates can be changed or rearranged... speaking of dates, can we do this again?"

"I'd love to," Remus murmured, a smile playing at the corner of his lips. "When are you thinking?"

"Well, tomorrow is Halloween and I have a robot costume at home, so maybe during the week if we don't stay up too late, or next weekend and I can take you out to dinner for our second date?"

"Second?"

"Well, this was the first," Sirius replied, reaching for Remus' hand. "And I'd really like there to be more dates."

"Dinner next weekend sounds perfect," Remus agreed. "I'll see you tomorrow, Sirius... you know, you've been so sweet tonight, it's actually difficult to let you leave."

Remus stepped forward, closing the distance between them and pressed his lips to Sirius'. Just as Sirius' hands began to slide around Remus, Remus stepped away and grinned apologetically. "Sorry, Teddy's out of bed again," he said. "But we still have next week."

Sirius grinned and wished Remus a good night, walking to the other end of the hall and pulling out his own keys. He let himself into the flat and quickly dropped his coat over a chair and shoes by the door before heading into his room.

It wasn't the night he planned, but it was still amazing!

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

* * *

Written for:

Ultimate Battle - Prompt used: Candlestick

Quidditch Pitch - Mask

Ultimate Chocolate Frog Card Trading Duelling Club - Prompts: Pepper, Special, Sweet, Common

Acrostic-y Challenge of Chapter Titles II - T: Teddy Lupin


	13. Heading to Hogwarts

**Written for:**

September Event: 2. (plot) Being on the Hogwarts Express

The Restricted Collection - 4. None of the trio's children in a next-gen fic

Chocolate Frog Trading Card and Duelling Club Challenge - (Bonus!): Ottaline Gambol - Challenge: Use the location of the Hogwarts Express in your story.

* * *

 **Heading to Hogwarts**

* * *

Teddy waved goodbye to his Fathers as he got onto the train. He dragged his trunk through the train, managing to find himself an empty carriage. After fighting his trunk into the storage space, he settled into his seat, smiling through the window at the sight of Remus and Sirius, looking towards the door Teddy had climbed in.

Teddy quickly changed his hair to a bright blue, managing to catch their attention through the window. He waved hard, and began to laugh as Sirius pulled faces and made a fool of himself. None of them cared, and stuff the people on the platform that just weren't as cool as his Pops.

Finally the train began to move, and Sirius' face dropped at the sight of Teddy disappearing. The last thing Teddy saw through the window was both his fathers, holding each other tightly, their hands in the air as they waved.

It would be a nice memory until he saw them again at Christmas, though he wouldn't put it past his Pops to sneak into school as a scary grim, and terrify half the children on his search for Teddy.

"Pops could be in Hogsmeade already," he muttered to himself, realising that if Sirius apparated, he could easily arrive at the school first. Knowing his pops like he did, it wouldn't shock him to find out that Sirius was hiding under the cloak and watching the sorting (and hexing the Slytherin head-of-house, Professor Snape.)

He made a note to watch for little hexes hitting the Professors when he got there, and settled back with one of the books his father packed as he waited for the cart of sweets that Pops had excitedly informed him about.

This was going to be a fun experience.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	14. Choosing a Desk

**Written for:**

 **September Event:** 15\. (object) Desk

 **The Restricted Collection:** 8\. No question marks

* * *

 **Choosing a Desk**

* * *

Teddy looked around the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom as he walked in. He was in complete awe of the castle - none of his Dad's or Pop's stories about the castle had come close to preparing him.

Even the map that Harry had slipped him didn't truly alert him to the size.

Teddy stopped at the front of the room, his eyes moving over the desks. His Dad had told him that he should sit at the front, but Pops said that the best seats were in the back.

His eyes flicked over the desks, until he felt a slight trace of familiar magic. Teddy dropped his bag down onto the desk in the second row, curious as to why the desk seemed to call to him.

He ignored the other students piling in, his gaze on the desk. There seemed to be nothing special about it.

That's when he saw it.

 _'S'B + R.L'_ was carved right into the top of the desk, with little hearts surrounding it. He grinned, hoping it wasn't a coincidence... after all, there must have been thousands of students with those initials. He looked over the rest of the desk eagerly, trying to find more evidence.

Across the side he found another message. _'I love my Moonpie!'._

Teddy's grin widened. This was most certainly Pop's desk at some point, and Teddy felt a rush of confidence as he sat there, using the same desk. He felt more like he could handle it, just like his Pops and his Dad did.

He couldn't wait to mention this in his letter to his fathers.

He looked up from the desk as a tall, slim, blond walked into the room. "Welcome to Hogwarts," the man said, without a smile. "I'm Professor Malfoy."

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	15. Headmaster Black

**Written for:**

 **September Event:** (Location) the Headmaster's office

 **Pokemon Journey:** Prompts - Enlighten, Different, Evil

* * *

 **Headmaster Black**

* * *

Teddy sat in the Headmaster's office, his hands clenched together in his lap, under the cool gaze of his Headmaster.

"Mr Lupin, do you know why you are here?" the Headmaster asked, his grey eyes fixed on Teddy.

Teddy shook his head. It possibly had something to do with the prank him and his fellow Hufflepuffs had pulled on the Ravenclaws. It wasn't his fault that the 'smart' Ravenclaws didn't know how to speak Welsh! But he wasn't going to admit to that in front of Sirius Black.

Sirius Black terrified him.

He listened as the headmaster sighed, a hand against his head. "My Lupin, I must say I am very disappointed in you. I've called your father in."

Teddy gulped, but stayed silent until the floo activated and Remus stepped through, looking between them.

"Moony old boy," the Headmaster said, getting up and hugging his father. Teddy's eyes widened as he watched the scene. People didn't usually hug his father... or know about his father's condition. But then again, nobody hugged the Headmaster either. His father was brave. "What have you been teaching this boy?"

His father didn't give him a disapproving look, he actually looked amused. Teddy hoped this was a good sign and that he wouldn't get a stern telling off.

"All the important things, Padfoot," Remus replied, taking a seat next to Teddy, shooting his son a smile.

"You wound me," the Headmaster declared, his hand on his heart. "Do you know what your son did?"

"I suppose you called me in here to enlighten me?" Remus asked, an eyebrow raised.

Teddy stared at his dad. How could his dad dare to call the Headmaster by any nickname, and be cheeky to him?

To his astonishment, the headmaster chuckled. "It's been too long, eh, Remus?"

"How do you two know each other?" the eleven year old demanded.

"We were room-mates all throughout our Hogwarts days," Remus said, looking at his son. "Sirius is one of my oldest friends. Though we don't see much of each other these days."

Remus turned back to the Headmaster. "So, what happened?"

"Annoyed because I dragged you away from your books and chocolate?" Sirius replied, amused when Remus nodded.

"Something like that," Remus admitted.

"Teddy changed all the books to Welsh," Sirius said. "But it only works on the Ravenclaws."

"So, what did he do wrong?" Remus asked. Teddy was confused. Surely pranking was the wrong thing?

"Moony," Sirius whined. "They can use a translation spell on the book which temporarily changes the text back. It's just too easy to counter. What he should have done is adjusted the spell so if the book was hit with a translation spell, the writing would vanish completely for an hour, or -"

"Am I getting into trouble for this?" Teddy interrupted, not sure what was happening. It sounded like the Headmaster was giving him tips for pranks, and it was quite weird.

"Yes," Sirius said, his eyes moving from Remus to Teddy. "For lack of creativity!"

"He's only eleven, and I assume this is his first prank," Remus pointed out, an amused smile on his lips. "He's managed to isolate the spell to apply to a single house, which is impressive, you must admit. I think him mastering those sort of spells should be a valid reason to present my son with some house points."

"Five..." Sirius looked at a disappointed Remus. "I mean, twenty house points to Hufflepuff," he said.

"Your idea of a prank was to charm all James' pants pink, if I remember correctly," Remus continued, smiling at the amount of points Teddy had just gained.

"Yes," Sirius replied. "But they also shouted embarrassing love quotes when a girl walked past him."

"Didn't you do that to my pants too?" Remus asked, with a chuckle. "They used to make animal noises."

"Well, you did wear some interesting underwear," Sirius murmured, causing Remus to blush.

"Sirius, did you call me in here just because you wanted to see me?" Remus asked, causing the Headmaster of Hogwarts to look extremely guilty. Remus chuckled. "You could have just owled or something. It would have been much easier."

"You know me, love. I've never done things the easy way," Sirius replied with a wink.

Teddy looked between them. Were they... flirting? He pulled a face at the gross display as the two men stared at each other, completely forgetting about his presence in the room.

"So, it's a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend, how about it... for old times sake?" Sirius murmured.

"Can I leave? I have History of Magic," Teddy mumbled, not wanting to watch this anymore. It was utterly gross. His dad was old. Old people shouldn't flirt or be flirted with!

"He is totally your son," Sirius said, grinning. "You were no different. I remember you loved to learn too... when we weren't distracting you!" Sirius turned to Teddy. You need to think creatively for your next prank, I mean, you are a Metamorphmagus - if I had been that, I would have made the most of it to terrorize the evil little Sl-"

"Sirius," Remus admonished, to Teddy's complete shock. Was his father really using his sternest voice on the Headmaster of Hogwarts? He shifted in his seat, waiting for the Headmaster to scold his father, but the man just grinned, looking much too happy.

"Oh yes," Sirius said. "Can't play favourites. Teddy, have a good lesson."

Teddy took that as permission to leave. He stood up and said goodbye to his father before heading from the room - at least he could take a nap in History of Magic, rather than watch his father and Headmaster flirt with his father. It was just gross. But his father seemed to be interested in the Headmaster too!

And after that, he'd go and research some spells - there was no way the Headmaster was going to say he wasn't creative enough again.

"So Remus, you're single, right?" Teddy heard, just as he closed the door. He headed downstairs, wondering if there were any benefits to being the future stepson of the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

 **Thanks to Lynn for suggesting I write Sirius as the Headmaster of Hogwarts :p**


	16. Not the Learning

**Written for:** **September Event:** "When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the learning."

* * *

 _Thanks to the guest reviewer that pointed out my mistake :)_

* * *

 **Not The Learning**

* * *

"I miss school," Teddy sighed over the dinner table.

The sound of cutlery dropping made his gaze move from his food over to his Pops.

"What did you say?" Pops replied.

Teddy shrugged. "Just that I miss school."

His Dad and Pops shared a look, with his Pops looking completely baffled.

"Look, I know Hogwarts is awesome and has secret tunnels and stuff, but surely you can't miss it that much?" his Pops asked. "I mean, you've only been back home for a week now."

"Sirius -" his Dad started.

Teddy looked between them.

"I mean, you have books here too - if it's about learning..."

"When I say I miss school, I mean I miss my friends, not the learning," Teddy interupted, causing his Pops to grin.

"Oh, that's not so bad," Pops said. "You were starting to sound like your Dad there for a minute, and I don't want to have two gee... studious Lupins ganging up on me around here."

"Were you about to say geek?" Teddy heard his Dad say.

Pops shook his head. "Course not, Remus. Have I told you that you look extra handsome today?"

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	17. Teddy's First Duel

**Written for:** **September Event:** 7 - (plot) Duelling with someone at Hogwarts

* * *

 _Thanks to the guest reviewer that pointed out my mistake with the last chapter. It's now been amended. :)_

* * *

 **Teddy's First Duel**

* * *

Remus rushed out of class and headed to his rooms where he had left Teddy and Sirius. He had planned to ask Molly to take Teddy for a few hours, but Molly hadn't been at the house when he fire-called.

He had called for Sirius instead, realising that Sirius would have some free time - as most Astronomy lessons happened at night. Sirius was delighted at being asked to look after Teddy, and Remus knew he could trust Sirius with his own (and of course his son's) life.

He just hadn't wanted to ask, knowing Sirius would be preparing for lessons.

A note hit him in the face upon entering the room, and Remus grabbed it and read it.

 _'In the Great Hall, Sirius.'_

Remus turned, pulling the door closed behind him and headed down to the Great Hall. He pushed the door open and froze.

On one side of the room was Hermione and Teddy, and on the other was Sirius.

Hermione leaned in closer to Teddy. "Avis," Teddy shouted, swirling the wand around excitedly.

Remus watched as Hermione mouthed the words, the birds appearing, flying in the space between them.

"I did magic," Teddy shouted, dropping the wand in excitement, before leaning down and scooping it up.

"Colovaria," Sirius replied, with a practised swish of his wands.

"Hey, what did you do?" Teddy demanded, little fists settling on his hips.

"I changed the colour of your robes," Sirius chuckled.

Teddy looked down at his yellow robes. "I look like a Hufflepuff," he declared. "I like Hufflepuffs because badgers are cute."

Sirius lowered his wand. "But Gryffindors have lions!"

Teddy pulled a face. "Lions are boring, Uncle Sirius," he said. "When Aunty Hermione took me to the zoo, we saw badgers and they are brilliant!"

Sirius raised his wand again.

"Wait, it's my turn," Teddy said in his most demanding voice. He ignored the chuckle from both Sirius and Hermione, as he looked to Hermione for his next spell.

"I think he's tired out now," Hermione said, spotting Remus at the doors. "So maybe you should disarm him. The word is Expelliarmus."

Teddy started waving the toy wand around wildly. "Expelliarmus," he shouted.

Remus watched as Sirius tossed his wand in the air. "Well done, Teddy," he said, walking over and grabbing his wand up from the floor before scooping the small boy up. "You'll be an expert dueller in no time."

Teddy beamed at the praise. "You should look after me more often, then you can teach me!"

Sirius looked over, catching Remus' eyes. "Why don't you go and stand with Aunty Hermione, and me and your dad will show you how grown ups duel?"

Remus was only too happy to agree to the duel. He recalled the last time they duelled which ended up with Sirius spelling all Remus' clothes away.

"Not like last time though," Remus said.

Sirius just smirked at him. "Of course not, I'll save that for when we're duelling alone," he replied.

Remus' eyes widened and he wondered how soon he could arrange a private duel with Sirius.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	18. A Sirius Talk

**Written for:**

Quidditch League. Montrose Magpies - Seeker. Finals round 1.

Prompt: Teddy Lupin, other character: Remus Lupin (and Sirius Black)

* * *

 _Thanks to Jordi for betaing and the rest of the team for their support :)_

* * *

 **A Sirius Talk**

* * *

"So, Teddy. I wanted to ask you something," Remus said, looking at his son.

Teddy narrowed his eyes at his father. He knew it had been too good to be true. They had gone to the zoo, and it wasn't his birthday. After the zoo, his Dad and Uncle Sirius had taken him to get a pizza for lunch and had let him have a massive chocolate desert that was usually for the adults.

"What?" he asked, looking at the pair suspiciously.

"Well, we need to tell you something," Sirius corrected. "A story."

Teddy nodded, his eyes still narrowed in suspicion.

"Well, I'll be straight with you, Teddy-bear," Sirius said. "The story is about me and your dad... it starts at Hogwarts."

Teddy felt a bit happier - he liked the stories that revolved around Hogwarts.

"Does this need to be a whole story?" Remus asked. "Shouldn't we just get to the point instead of dragging this out."

Sirius let out a sigh and waved his hand for Remus to continue.

"Teddy..." Remus hesitated, a glance at Sirius before he started. "When we were fifteen in Hogwarts -"

"When me and Remus attended Hogwarts," Sirius interrupted, grinning at the Werewolf. "We were best friends. Me and Remus, along with James and Peter."

"But me and Sirius were different," Remus said. "You're old enough to understand these things, you'll be going to Hogwarts next year after all."

"We both grew up feeling like we didn't fit in. When we started Hogwarts, we didn't feel like we belonged in Gryffindor."

Teddy nodded, wondering if this was Uncle Sirius explaining why Teddy should request to be in Gryffindor again. He didn't want this conversation for the fourth time!

"And when my friends found out about my condition, Sirius was the one there for me the most. He was the one who would make sure I had notes, that I had eaten. He was the one that would just lay next to me in silence, knowing that I didn't want to talk, but that I didn't want to be alone. He understood how hard it was to be alone growing up."

Teddy nodded again. He knew his dad was lonely, and until Uncle Sirius managed to get out of the veil - not that he knew any of the details, Aunty Hermione and Uncle Bill didn't share them with him - his dad would spend a lot of the time by himself.

Teddy was glad for Uncle Sirius - he made his dad smile and was always at their house, having dinner, coming on family days out.

"But things changed when we approached our last years," Remus said, his voice shaking slightly as he watched his son. "Our relationship..."

"I fell in love with your dad," Sirius calmly stated. "And it took a year before I found out that he... that he loved me in return."

Teddy stared at the pair. His dad and Uncle Sirius... but that... well, it made a lot of sense actually. They were always acting like a couple. But didn't his dad like girls? His mum was a girl after all.

"But you married mum?" Teddy asked.

"Teddy, some men can be attracted to both men and women," Sirius explained softly. "I only like men, but your father liked both. He loved your mother deeply, don't have any doubt about that."

"I know," Teddy whispered.

"In the last year of Hogwarts, up until I had to work for the Order, me and Sirius were together. We separated during our work, because it was difficult... but I never stopped loving him."

"And when I left Azkaban, we found we were still in love."

"It wasn't until I thought Sirius had died that I was able to move on and fall in love with Dora - your mother. I loved her deeply," Remus said. "But when Sirius was freed three years ago, I realised that my heart still belonged to him. Even after all these years."

"So... does that mean Uncle Sirius is going to be my new dad?" Teddy asked.

"We've only been talking about getting back together," Remus informed him. "It really depends on how you feel about all of this. If you don't like the idea, then me and Sirius will remain friends. Because no matter how I feel, you and your happiness will always come first."

Teddy opened his mouth but closed it again, not knowing what to say. His head was jumbled.

"If you need time to think," Sirius added, "that's fine too."

Teddy looked between his father and Uncle Sirius. "If I say no, then you'll both be lonely and sad," he whispered. "I don't want dad to be lonely any more." He thought about his father's condition - how people still looked at him suspiciously. Uncle Sirius never did.

His dad was always happy around Uncle Sirius.

"I'm okay with it, I'm happy for you two to... just don't be gross when I'm around, okay?"

He watched the men smile at each other in relief.

"Are you two going to get married? Do I get to be the Best Man at the wedding?" Teddy asked. Sirius opened his mouth to answer, but Teddy wasn't done. His hair flashed blue in excitement. "What about a brother or sister? I've always wanted one. Am I going to have to change my name to Lupin-Black? Is Uncle Sirius going to move in with us, and am I going to have to call him Pops?"

Remus and Sirius laughed, clearly pleased at his eagerness. "It's all up to you, though I don't think either of us can give you a sibling," Remus told him. "But you can call Sirius whatever you want - I think he'd love it if you called him Pops."

"Okay..." Teddy began. "So Pops, have you proposed to my dad yet?"

* * *

 **Review Please :)**


	19. A Change of Law

**A Change of Law**

* * *

Remus adjusted the hat on Teddy's head, making sure his hair was covered up as they walked up the street. Teddy had been over-excited ever since finding out the arrangements had been made for him at Hogwarts.

Hermione had been working harder than usual, ever since Teddy's eighth birthday when he done what they had all feared, and transformed into a Werewolf. Fortunately Sirius had been the one looking after Teddy that evening and was able to keep him under control with his Animagus form.

Hermione, upon hearing about it, dropped her latest project - House-elves to be given proper living arrangements within their family's house - and immediately took up a project that she had only outlined at that point: Magical beings and beasts to have the same rights to attend school as Witches and Wizards. Something she had been trying to draw attention to for quite a while.

Though the Wizarding world hadn't changed as much as Remus would have liked, it was still getting there, and with Harry and Sirius both taking their families seats on the Wizengamot, along with Arthur on his, Bill taking the Prewett family seat and various other order members and light-side wizards - there was an equal vote.

The 'light side' as Remus still referred to them as, even though the war was long over, all knew it was in regards to Remus' son that this had been hastily pushed forward. Even with Hermione complaining about her lack of research into the subject, and how she hadn't presented her best work, the information had been flawless.

For those that were wary, Hermione used Remus himself as an example - showing that Werewolves allowed equal learning opportunities, co-exist better with Witches and Wizards. She followed that with a requested change so that all Magical Schools would have to supply what was needed - in the case for Werewolves, all students would get the Wolfsbane potion.

There were one wizard left to vote on the matter - Lucius Malfoy. Fortunately Harry had 'mentioned' how Lucius and his family owed him for keeping them out of Azkaban (with Narcissa as the exception, as she had saved his life in the forest). Lucius agreed to free Draco from the debt by voting in favour of the law, finally passing at the end of July - after two years of pushing.

Lucius Malfoy never did like to owe anyone anything.

Remus and Sirius had chosen not to tell Teddy about the change in law, instead they waited for Headmistress McGonagall to be in touch. they knew his letter would arrive swiftly.

Teddy had been shocked at the sight of the owl swooping in to see him, as he never got owl posts - his grandparents liked to do things the muggle way, as did his father. But the letter had his name, as he pointed out to the two seemingly unconcerned men at the table.

"Open it," Remus said, sitting down with the three cups of tea and sliding one of the cups towards Teddy after stirring in three sugars.

"He'll get a toothache," Sirius murmured under his breath, not even looking up from his newspaper for a moment.

"He'll be fine," Remus replied absently, pretending not to watch Teddy with the letter.

Teddy turned it over, noticing the Hogwarts seal, and his heart-rate picked up. He carefully broke the seal, opening the envelope and pulled the parchment out.

"I'm going to Hogwarts," he shouted, ecstatic at the thought. He jumped up and rushed around the table, thrusting the letter into his dad's face. Satisfied that Remus had seen, he showed Sirius the letter.

"We know," Sirius said with a smile. "A new law got passed recently. We were thinking of taking you to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

Teddy's eyes widened. He hadn't been there before - he knew there had been some debate between his dad and his pops over what they would do with him. They lived quite the muggle lifestyle - and they had decided that he wouldn't go to Diagon Alley until he started his private tutoring sessions.

But that had all changed at the sight of one bit of parchment.

...oOo...

Once inside the Leaky Cauldron, Teddy whipped the hat from his head, revealing his turqoise hair.

"We're going to stop in here for lunch first," Remus said, leading his way to a table whilst Sirius headed to the bar for drinks. "We'll discuss through your list too."

Sirius walked back over, pulling off his leather jacket and draping it over the back of one of the chairs. "I've ordered the food. Hannah is going to be bringing it over in a bit."

"What did you order?"

"I was thinking roast dinner. I know it's not Sunday, but we usually eat out on Sundays, so it felt odd ordering anything else."

"With extra Yorkshire puddings?" Teddy asked, looking away from the letter that he had read every chance he had got.

"Of course," Sirius chuckled, dropping down into the empty seat next to him, facing Remus.

"I've been in touch with Minerva," he began. "She wants Teddy to transform in the Shack, because there has been an uproar in letters from parents, concerned about safety of students."

Remus' smile began to drop.

"I've owled back stating that the tunnel should be fixed up so it's not so dangerous and easy to trip in, that the shack needs to be brought up to decent standards, and that both you and I will be in attendance with him each full-moon, rather than you changing in your office as before."

"I was hoping Teddy would be allowed to change in my office," Remus replied.

Sirius shook his head. "Teddy won't be the only Werewolf at Hogwarts," he replied. "There will be a handful. It was either this, or separate living arrangements for them."

Remus shook his head - the Werewolf students would be treated like outcasts should they be living separately to the students.

"We'll make sure the shack is suitable, ourselves," Remus decided. "Potions?"

"Hermione's new law has stated that the school must make room in their budget for the supplies to brew the Wolfsbane. Hopefully Draco will be happy to mix up the batches each month. Plus Poppy's niece has been taken on in the hospital wing, plus any students in their last year that are training to be a healer now have the option to volunteer in the hospital wing."

"It's not perfect, but it's an excellent start," Remus said. "Something to build on. We just need to be happy that they've accepted the law."

"Whatever, dad. I get to go to Hogwarts," Teddy said with a childish giggle.

The conversation was halted by the arrival of their food. Three plates were set down at the table with cutlery, salt and pepper and a gravy boat. Teddy was delighted when an additional bowl of Yorkshire puddings was placed down, and beamed at Sirius. He began to tuck into his food quickly.

Sirius turned back to his partner and grinned. "So, apart from the usual places to get Teddy's supplies, is there anywhere you need to visit?"

"I'd like to make a request," Remus replied.

"With that sultry voice? You name it," Sirius murmured, winking at him.

Remus glanced at his son who had sighed loudly and rolled his eyes, before muttering something about his dad's gross flirting (again).

"I need to stock up on chocolate for a start," Remus began. "Also - I think maybe it's time Teddy finally got his own pet."

Teddy dropped his Yorkshire pudding into the pool of gravy on his plate, looking excitedly between them.

"My own pet?" he repeated. "What pet can I get?"

"Anything but a cat," Sirius stated, shuddering. "I'm not partial to cats."

"I want a toad," Teddy demanded.

"Toads are -" Sirius paused, noticing Remus' warning look, "- an interesting choice. We'll take a look when we've bought everything."

Teddy grinned happily, before turning back to his food. Remus and Sirius began to eat their own, copying Teddy's idea of eating fast so they could get into Diagon Alley.

Remus couldn't blame him for being excited, he remembered just how it felt to be given a place at Hogwarts, despite his condition.

* * *

 **Review Please :)**

* * *

Written for:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Herbology - Task: Your task today is to write about parents, or a maternal or parental figure/guardian if the parents are out of the picture.

Chocolate Frog Trading Card Challenge: (Silver): Daisy Dodderidge: Challenge: Incorporate the location of the Leaky Cauldron in your story.

Pokemon Journey Challenge - Eevee: Childish, Ecstatic

Weekly Musical Show Tunes - Wicked: One Short Day - Write about a character going on a trip or outing somewhere that they've never been

Game of Life: Toothache

Halloween Event Costume Party Contest - Category: Werewolf

Gringotts Prompt Bank:

FRIENDS Prompts: 17 - (Object) Gravy boat, 19 - (Object) Leather Jacket

Criminal Minds Prompts: 15 - "I'd like to make a request." / "With that sultry voice? You name it."

Family & Friends Vocabulary Prompts: Family-16. Dad, Family-

All Colour Prompts:


	20. Glitter Fixes Everything

**Glitter Fixes Everything**

* * *

Written for

Hogwarts Assignment - Home Economics - Write about someone trying to vanish all evidence of a previous wrongdoing.

Jewel Day Challenge - Ring: Write about a next Gen character of your choice.

* * *

 **Thanks to Shannon for betaing**

* * *

Teddy stormed back into the living room in a sulk. The adults were all in the kitchen and having an important meeting. He knew what that meant. It meant they were eating all the chocolates. His daddy used that excuse all of the time and Teddy didn't trust them.

He had caught a few sentences and a mention of _Sirius_ and a naughty veil that took Sirius away. But Aunty Hermione had _insisted_ to daddy that she found a way for Sirius to come back and that he had _just_ been sent to the hospital.

His daddy had been very upset at the idea. He was laughing and crying at the same time. Crying was very serious business. His daddy never cried, not even when he went away each month for some special-daddy-time and came back very sore with bruises and cuts. Teddy usually stayed with Nanny-Meda at that time.

Teddy only wanted to go and give daddy a hug but Uncle Ron had brought him out of the room and shut the door. Uncle Ron was mean as daddy needed a hug.

He stormed around the living room, thinking about what to do. He tried spinning in circles, but that was boring by himself, and his puzzles were on the shelf and he couldn't reach. Daddy said he can't get them himself. He looked around for a toy he could reach, when his eyes fell on a picture.

He recalled his daddy showing him the picture before. He said it was Uncle Sirius, and Uncle Sirius was daddy's best friend. He said that Uncle Sirius was with mummy now, and then daddy would be sad until Teddy gave him a hug to make him better. But… that didn't make sense. If Uncle Sirius was just in hospital, did it mean mummy was coming back too?

He stood on his tiptoes, the edge of his fingers reaching the frame. He managed to get his fingers around the back of it and pulled it towards him. The frame toppled and fell past his waiting hands and hit the floor.

With shaking hands, Teddy reached for the frame. His daddy was rarely angry, but he wasn't supposed to touch _anything_ on that unit. That was the rule and Teddy broke it. His daddy was going to be angry and put a chocolate ban on him for the rest of his life!

There was a crack in the frame and Teddy began to panic. The glass was safe because daddy had put a spell to stop all glass in the house from shattering, but he didn't put a spell on the frame.

He knew he'd have to fix the frame and hope his daddy didn't notice.

...oOo...

Teddy pulled out the craft box and ran into his room and fetched his sticker box with his precious stickers that were for the most special of his pictures and cards that he made for others. He knew he'd have to use some to keep his daddy from being upset. He didn't want to cause daddy to cry for a second time that day.

He got out the glue stick and carefully ran the glue over the whole of the frame, before pouring his glitter over it. He blew on the glitter like daddy did to get rid of the loose bits, and he smiled at the wonderful red frame.

But the crack was still showing. Teddy frowned at it, before reaching for his sticker-box. He opened it and began to look through. He found a prized sheet of clouds and rainbows and suns all with happy faces. Maybe the happy faces would make his daddy happy when he saw it?

Teddy carefully pulled four suns from the page, setting one in each corner as the corners of the frame were terribly dull. He put some clouds at the top of the frame, covering one side of the crack. He looked at the frame carefully. Yes, his daddy would never notice that crack. He moved to the bottom of the frame and examined his stickers again. Finally he got to the bottom of the box and found a purple unicorn. He hesitated for a long time. It was his last unicorn and he was saving it for something very special… but this was special, right? It was daddy's special picture.

He peeled the unicorn from the paper and carefully covered the crack with it. The unicorn did well to hide it and Teddy packed everything away and put his sticker-box back in his room. He inspected the frame one last time and was proud of himself The cracks were so well hidden, no-one would ever know they were there.

He headed to the bathroom and grabbed the stool by the sink, using that to put the frame back, before going to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. It would be a good idea to be asleep if daddy did somehow notice the cracks and want to scold him.

A few minutes later, his daddy appeared. "Sorry, Teddy, I was a little distracted in the kitchen," he said. "I didn't expect you to put yourself to bed: I came to do that myself."

"It's okay, Daddy," Teddy replied, snuggling further under his warm covers.

"How about tomorrow we go out to the dessert place?" Remus suggested. "Since you've been so good?"

Teddy grinned as his dad pressed his lips to Teddy's cheek. "Now, which story would you like?"

...oOo…

Remus tidied the living room and used a few spells to make it spotless. He liked to do the housework when Teddy was in bed as Teddy, as much as he tried to help, tended to make more mess. Once the room was spotless, he glanced towards his photos on the unit, but did a double-take. He moved closer.

The picture of him and Sirius was covered in glitter and stickers. For a moment, he was a little annoyed that Teddy had taken it upon himself to decorate the frame without asking permission, until Remus noticed the cracks hidden by stickers, and the unicorn. He knew Teddy was saving that unicorn for something special, and, after a second glance, the frame was actually an improvement. Something Sirius would love.

He smiled as he set it back down. They wouldn't just be getting dessert, they'd be getting stickers the next day too. It really was a lovely frame, and Remus made a mental note to buy some cheap, plain frames and let Teddy decorate all of them.

And maybe… maybe when Sirius was out of hospital and better, the picture could be updated to one of the three of them?

* * *

 **1088 words**


	21. Like Fathers Like Son

Written for:

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry - Task: Write about a child demonstrating learned behaviour from an adult or role model. Extra Prompt: Pairing - Remus/Sirius

* * *

 **Like Fathers Like Son**

* * *

"Teddy, you've upset Nathan," Mrs. Frederick said, crossing her arms and looking between the two young boys. "Do you have anything to say?"

Teddy looked up at her with big eyes and the teacher was convinced that his eyes were a lot larger than usual. He shot Nathan a sad look. "I'm so sorry, love," Teddy said, fishing into his pocket and pulling out a large chocolate bar. "This will make you feel better. Do you forgive me?"

Mrs. Frederick stared at her student. "Teddy, you can't apologise like that," she said, halting the exchange of chocolate. "Giving a chocolate bar is not acceptable in an apology."

"Oh." Teddy considered the words for a moment. "You can have two," he said to Nathan. "Now that makes everything better."

Nathan happily accepted the chocolate bars and Teddy pulled a third from his bag and they began eating them.

Mrs. Frederick made a note to call Teddy's parents into school for a meeting.

...oOo...

"Hello, Mr. Lupin and—"

"Mr. Black. I'm Teddy's stepfather."

Mrs. Frederick glanced between them wondering where Remus' wife was.

"My fiance," Remus added, gesturing to Sirius.

"Ah," Mrs. Frederick said, smiling. "I wasn't aware that Teddy had a stepfather. You may want to update the information in the office."

"Of course," Remus replied, frowning slightly. "We did when Teddy started school. We've been together for four years."

"Engaged for two," Sirius added.

"Follow me," the teacher said. She led the way to her classroom where Teddy was sitting in the book corner, reading. A teaching assistant left the room upon their entry.

She sat down in one of the small chairs around a table and Sirius and Remus sat facing.

"Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin… There was an incident yesterday with Teddy and another student. It was a small thing, but I wanted to discuss Teddy's way of solving the issue. We've already discussed that hair-pulling wasn't a nice thing to do."

Remus frowned. "Hair-pulling?" he asked. "I'll have a word with Teddy later about it. Maybe no dessert after dinner because of this."

"Kids will be kids," Sirius said, waving his hand. "My brother and I fought all the time when we were his age. The other kid needs to learn to stand up for himself."

Remus turned to his fiance. "What?"

"I'm just saying that maybe the other kid deserved it. I mean, they can deal with it themselves. They're five and—"

"Sirius, that's enough," Remus said softly. "They are young children and Teddy is in the wrong."

Mrs. Frederick looked between the men. Sirius looked appropriately chastised. "I'm sorry, my darling, my love," Sirius said, grabbing Remus' hand and gazing at him adoringly. "How can I make it up to you?" One hand reached into his pocket, pulling out a chocolate bar. "Will this work?"

Remus eyed up the chocolate bar. "You think you can bribe me…"

"I have more." Sirius pulled out another bar from his pocket and handed it over. "Forgive me, my love." He turned to the teacher. "Of course we'll have a word with Teddy about the hair-pulling." He gestured to his bun. "I have the same problem. I remember Remus used to do this when we were in school together. Now he does it for a completely different… ouch." He rubbed his elbow where Remus had nudged him.

"I'm sorry about him. We will of course explain to Teddy the correct behaviour. Now, you mentioned there was a problem with how Teddy handled the situation?"

Mrs. Frederick nodded slowly. She was suddenly at a loss on how to deal with this.

* * *

Review Please :)  
600 words


	22. The Future Box

Written for:

Quidditch League - Round 7 - Holyhead Harpies - CHASER 1: Write about a witch or wizard trying to explain to a magical child how (one or more) Muggle technology works - 7. (word) confusion, 14. (word) cartoons, 6. (setting) movie theatre

Hogwarts Writing Club - Showtime: Act One - 23 - Non-Stop: (set in 2003)

* * *

A/N - I looked up Teddy's birthday. Finding Nemo came out when he was five so it fits with the timeline.

 **This is an AU**. Remus and Sirius are alive and raising Teddy.

A Movie Theatre and Cinema are the same thing.

* * *

The Future Box

* * *

"Teddy, hurry! It's time for the news."

Remus left the kitchen where he had been making lunch and stopped in the doorway of the living room, bread in one hand and butter-stained knife in the other. His eyes fell on Sirius sitting on the sofa and Teddy climbing up next to him.

He hadn't realised that the news was so important to Sirius before. Especially _Muggle_ news.

After a minute of watching Sirius' full attention on the television, Remus turned back to the kitchen to fix lunch for them all.

When the ham and cheese sandwiches were made, the strawberry yogurt and spoon set out for Teddy, and the cut-up apples and grapes put into bowls, Remus returned to the living room. The news had just finished and Teddy was asking for cartoons to be switched on.

"Teddy, cartoons are basically what we've just watched, but a child version," Sirius explained patiently. "You're five now, so you should be watching the adult version with me."

Remus set everything down on the dining table at the other end of the room, and turned his full attention to Sirius, confused as to what he was talking about.

"Pops," Teddy began, frowning slightly. "Cartoons are different. They have turtles and Power Rangers!"

"Exactly," Sirius said, satisfied with Teddy's words, as though Teddy had been agreeing with him. Remus quickly returned to the kitchen for drinks and brought them back. He took his usual seat at the table and called the pair over.

"Sirius, what did you mean about cartoons being the same as the news?" he asked, pushing Teddy's lunch towards him.

Sirius smiled at Remus. "You think he's old enough to understand how the television works… okay." Sirius turned back to Teddy, grey eyes fixed intently on the boy.

Remus only had a moment to compare the two. With Teddy mimicking Sirius with black hair and grey eyes, he looked just like Sirius' son. A smile crept onto Remus' face.

"Teddy, the television tells the future."

Remus wasn't sure what he had expected from the explanation, but it certainly hadn't been that. The smile faded as he realised that Sirius wasn't joking around. "Care to elaborate, Padfoot?" he asked.

"Certainly, Moony," Sirius replied, his attention not swaying from Teddy. "You see, Teddy, the television is a Muggle device that works like a crystal ball. It tells the future. It predicts what's going to happen."

"How?" Teddy asked, saving Remus the trouble of asking that question himself.

"Because Muggles don't have crystal balls like we do," Sirius answered. "They have no way of telling the future, except from this box. You know, back when I was younger, me and James would watch the television box and see its predictions before they were reported on our radio. Of course the Muggles didn't know what was really happening, but we can't fault them for trying to explain something that is just a vision."

"You mean back before the war?" Remus asked.

"Of course. Lily explained to us that it told the future. Smart woman." There was a moment of silence after the mention of her and Sirius' smile dropped as he lost himself in thought.

"Is it all TV's?" Teddy asked.

Sirius nodded. "Every television."

"Even the cinema?" Teddy's eyes were wide now.

Remus wondered if there would be a good time for him to chime in with the truth.

"Especially the cinema," Sirius replied with a nod of his head. "Sometimes they show people's stories. Muggle celebrities of course. But the prophecies are hidden inside of the movies."

"I think that's enough talk," Remus announced. "We should eat lunch and then make a plan for this afternoon. What would you like to do?"

"Can we go to the cinema?" Teddy asked eagerly.

Remus nodded. "Of course," he said.

...oOo...

Sirius sat in the middle seat between Teddy and Remus as they waited for the film to start. The snacks were piled up. Slushie drinks were in all of the cupholders, two large popcorns were balanced on Sirius' lap. Remus opened up Teddy's chocolate before opening up his own.

"Pops, what is this movie about?" Teddy whispered.

"No one knows yet," Sirius whispered back. "But it's in the cinema so it's very important news."

Remus stayed silent. It was a kids' animated movie about fish. There was no way Sirius could put a spin on it.

The cinema began to fill up, other people turning up with their children and Sirius solemnly watched them all take their seats. Remus wondered to himself if Sirius judged a movie's 'importance' by the amount of people that showed.

"Look, Teddy. All these people are here because they want to see this prophecy."

Remus bit into his chocolate bar and wondered if he should get Harry to have a word with Sirius. He reached for the tub of salted popcorn, leaving the sweet popcorn for Sirius and Teddy to share.

The lights began to go down. "For dramatic effect. Prophecies need the right mood," Sirius muttered from the next seat. Remus stayed silent, his eyes on the screen.

Try as he might, Remus let his focus shift from the screen to Sirius a few times throughout the film. Sirius was literally on the edge of his seat, his eyes not moving from what he was watching. The man gasped and looked horrified as Nemo was captured.

...oOo...

"Remus, this is bad," Sirius murmured, slumping back in his seat as the lights came on again. Teddy was finishing off the tub of popcorn, not paying any attention to the two men.

"What's bad?" Remus asked, hoping that Sirius had worked out the truth on his own.

"There's going to be a murder."

Remus glanced at the credits rolling on the large screen, before looking at Sirius. "I'm sorry, what did you say? I believe I've misheard you."

"Remus, pay attention," Sirius retorted. "It's bad - very bad. We need to talk about this."

Remus merely nodded, watching as the remainder of the people walked down the stairs and out of the doors. He turned his full attention to Sirius. "What's bad?" he asked, once they were alone.

"That movie. I was horrified."

"I thought it was good."

"Moony, love. You mustn't have deciphered the prophecy correctly. That showed that someone's wife and children are going to be killed by a serial killer."

"I… what?" Remus stared at Sirius in disbelief as he tried to recall the start of the film.

Sirius nodded, glad to have gotten Remus' attention. "That's not all, love. The killer will leave the remaining son disabled and that prophecy didn't show the killer being found, so my first concern is that he'll be left at large."

"First concern?" Remus echoed.

"The kidnapping, Remus. The other killer. The girl who kills. Was it just me or did she remind you of Bellatrix?" Sirius paled. "You don't think she somehow survived and is going to—"

"No, I don't," Remus interrupted, deciding to cut that train of thought off quickly. He stood up and dusted a couple of loose pieces of popcorn from his lap. "Come on," he said. "Let's get home."

"Pops, was that a prophecy?" Teddy asked. "Will a fish get lost? Did you like Finding Nemo?"

"It's more dire…" Sirius glanced at Teddy and sighed. "It means a lot more than that, Teddy, but you're too young to know what it means. I think we'll put up some extra wards from now on, just to be on the safe side."

Remus nodded along with Sirius' words as he tried to recall Harry's work schedule. He definitely needed Harry for this one.

"And let's not even get started on us," Sirius continued.

"Us?"

"Yes. Didn't you see? The fish in the tank that saved Nemo were clearly the Order of the Phoenix," Sirius explained. "The blue fish showed that someone will have their mind tampered with. We need to talk to Harry immediately."

* * *

Thanks to Lizzy and Shannon for ideas, and to Harpies and Raybe for betaing. :)

Review Please :D


End file.
